


i love you even when you're stupid

by YourLocalStressedPotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Also there's a bit of language, An oblivious one, Drunk confessions, Except they aren't really accidents, Hangover, Hinata is BOLD, Honestly i did this for fun, I'm literally so bad at tagging, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, M/M, No Angst, POV Kageyama Tobio, Regretting underage drinking, Underage Drinking, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalStressedPotato/pseuds/YourLocalStressedPotato
Summary: Hinata shrugged again, but he was smiling a tiny smile. It sent Kageyama’s heart racing.“We’ve seen these movies a thousand times. I’m bored, and I think you are too.”Kageyama exhaled through his nose, because Hinata was right, he felt adventurous. He wanted to break the rules too. He wanted to drink just to see what it was like, see if all the stories about foggy colors were true.Kageyama transferred the snacks to one arm, snatched up a bottle of wine, and met Hinata’s blazing eyes.“Fine. Last one to get drunk loses.”And if Kageyama could have bottled Hinata’s answering laugh like the wine, he would have.~(Or the fic in which Hinata is very drunk and Kageyama is hopeless)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	i love you even when you're stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the drunk Kagehina fic! I wrote this completely for my own pleasure cause I have no self control AT ALL, so I apologize for the overall lack of plot and structure. 
> 
> Actually, no I don't, what am I saying, I'm not sorry for anything. It exists and I hope you like it lmao   
> <3

Kageyama had loved Hinata's house the moment he'd stepped inside. The family pictures all over the walls, the soft rugs and low couches and plants in corners. It felt so cozy, like it was really a home, decor done up in red and orange and yellow. It did the exact opposite of center him. In fact, it was just like Hinata. It hurled him into another world where it was warm and bright and he was happy. 

Or something like that. 

Kageyama stood outside in the snow, breath puffing in front of his face, and knocked on the door. It was freezing, but not so cold that he would object to spending the night at his friend's. He needed help with his homework anyways. But the snow was pretty, and one fat flake landed on his hand. He watched as it melted into a tiny puddle on his index finger. 

Hinata's orange head appeared in the doorway a moment later, and he smiled a bright smile. Something in Kageyama's chest clenched. He didn't know why.

It happened a lot around Hinata. 

"Bakayama!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand before he had time to protest the nickname and yanked him inside, slamming the door. Kageyama regained his footing and glared at Hinata, who had released his hand and was grinning up at him. "Glad you came." 

"'Course, boke,'' Kageyama huffed, unwinding his scarf as he looked around. The house was the same as ever; dark wood floors and wide archways and curtains thrown open to show off the snowy world outside. There was a new picture of Natsu on the coffee table by the living room couch. 

"Oh, where's your family?" Kageyama asked as he shucked off his coat, hanging it on the rack. Hinata waved him into the living room before he answered. Kageyama kicked off his shoes and followed. 

"They always leave on the day of the first snow and find someplace to stay out of the city. My mom and Natsu like to go outside at night and make snow angels and look at stars. Normally, I'd join them, but I didn't want to miss any volleyball this year."

It hit Kageyama abruptly that this was the first snow, and he was spending it with Hinata. 

"We've got the house to ourselves?" Kageyama slung his bag off his shoulder and dropped it on the floor next to the couch. He was ready to raid the kitchen and watch intense action movies with Hinata all night. That was typically what they did when they had the place to themselves. Lots of screaming and throwing popcorn and panicked morning clean ups. 

Hinata dropped down onto the couch and nodded, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over his crossed legs. "You should go get us snacks," he said. 

"Lazy," Kageyama said, but obliged. He crossed into the kitchen, listening to the sounds of Hinata turning on the TV and not thinking about much.

Well, that was a lie. It was something about how warm the house was, it had to be, because his mind was flying through images. He was thinking about sets and huge lights and snow and a quick footed boy from over a mountain. He was thinking about brown eyes and orange hair and a house that made him feel at home. It was odd, but he was thinking about Hinata's jumps and the first snow he was sharing with Hinata and Hinata's home. He was thinking about  _ Hinata.  _

Kageyama leapt two feet in the air when the boy in question said from behind him, "What are you looking for in there that's taking you so long?" 

Kageyama pulled his head out of the cabinet, arms full of chocolates and pocky sticks and a bag of popcorn that he threw in Hinata's direction. Hinata giggled and caught it out of the air, moving for the microwave. He had the grey blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he was so short he was basically drowning in it. 

He looked cute.

_ No, no, no, what? _

“You know, I was thinking…” Hinata began mildly. Kageyama was instantly suspicious. Hinata didn’t do anything mildly. Hinata was loud and excitable and stupidly bright all the time and Kageyama had never seen him be anything but. 

“I have a feeling you’re about to suggest something I’m not gonna like,” Kageyama said. Hinata scoffed in faux hurt. It was a funny expression to see on him. 

“Rude, Kageyama!”

“Was I wrong?” 

Hinata paused, then pulled a dramatic pout. Kageyama laughed and Hinata rushed to defend himself. 

“Okay, maybe you won’t like it! But hear me out! You’re so-  _ stop laughing, Kageyama!”  _

Kageyama clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds, but it was something about the look in Hinata’s eyes, it had to be, that had put him in such a mood. In the mood to laugh, in the mood to smile. It was something about Hinata, it had to be. He was too bright not to smile at. 

“Are you done?” Hinata asked as he retrieved the steaming bag of popcorn from the microwave and glared at him. Kageyama nodded, still grinning, but the fist was squeezing his heart again. “It’s a fun idea, seriously. We’d just have to be a little careful.” 

“Oh, guess you can’t do it,” Kageyama quipped. 

“You’re actually so mean.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kageyama was resisting another bout of laughter. “What’s your idea, Hinata?” 

“Well, since it’s the first snow and we’re home alone… I thought it’d be fun to finally try some alcohol.” 

Kageyama blinked at him. 

Then blinked some more. He was pretty sure he could feel his eyebrows brushing against his hair, he’d raised them so far. Hinata stared up at him shamelessly, one hand on his hip, holding the bag of popcorn. 

“We’re underage!” Kageyama finally spluttered. 

Hinata shrugged. 

“I- you dumbass! Do you know how much trouble we’d be in?” 

“We just won’t get caught!” Hinata was on a roll now, setting the popcorn on the table and pulling open a cabinet under the island. Kageyama watched, still slightly in shock, as he set two bottles of red wine on the counter and nudged the cabinet shut with his hip. “C’mon, Yamayama, you know you wanna!” 

“You-” Kageyama took a moment to collect himself, because he wasn’t used to a Hinata that wanted to break the rules. He wasn’t used to a Hinata that was staring at him with a different sort of challenge in his eyes, different than the one from the court. “Why on earth would you want to do this?” 

Hinata shrugged again, but he was smiling a tiny smile. It sent Kageyama’s heart racing. 

“We’ve seen these movies a thousand times. I’m bored, and I think you are too.” 

Kageyama exhaled through his nose, because Hinata was  _ right,  _ he felt adventurous. He wanted to break the rules too. He wanted to drink just to see what it was like, see if all the stories about foggy colors were true. 

Kageyama transferred the snacks to one arm, snatched up a bottle of wine, and met Hinata’s blazing eyes. 

“Fine. Last one to get drunk loses.” 

And if Kageyama could have bottled Hinata’s answering laugh like the wine, he would have. 

* * *

Hinata was dancing around the living room, holding a bottle by the neck, golden light playing over his face. Kageyama was laughing and laughing and for once he wasn’t aching as he watched Hinata. No, he felt  _ light,  _ light as a feather floating on a breeze. 

The thought made him giggle some more. 

_ Damn, I’m drunk,  _ he thought distantly.  _ I’m drunk and I’m happy.  _

“Kageyama!” Hinata half-shouted, half-slurred, lips forming the words almost lazily. Kageyama realized that he wanted to kiss them. He wanted to kiss Hinata until they were both lost and breathless. “Dance with me!” 

Hinata was by far the drunker of the two, Kageyama knew that much. But he looked enchanting, somehow, cheeks pink and eyes all hazy and bright. He looked new. He looked like a horrible decision wearing a bright blue t-shirt. A horrible decision, and yet… 

“No, boke, no,” Kageyama responded, taking another drink. It burned, and Hinata had almost choked at first, but now the feel of it sliding down his throat was welcome. Welcome in the way that it felt so forbidden, so dangerous. He wondered why he’d never thought to do this before. It was  _ fun.  _

Hinata pouted at him, batting his eyelashes. His lips were stained reddish purple. His hair looked like fire in the golden light of the patterned lamp Hinata had turned on. It cast designs all over his face, whorls of gentle orange decorating his arms and legs. 

He looked beautiful. 

“Why not?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama’s heart was hammering an uneven rhythm against his ribcage as Hinata set the bottle on the coffee table and moved forward. “You’re such a buzzkill!” 

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands and tugged, and Kageyama chuckled when he stepped away to glare. 

“I don’t dance, you tangerine head.” 

“Ooh, so mean, I’m so hurt.” 

Kageyama hummed. 

Hinata’s eyes blazed. 

“Why won’t you dance with me?” He asked. The words were thick and low and somewhere in Kageyama’s foggy brain he was yelling at himself to put a stop to this before he did something he regretted. Something he regretted: like what? 

Kiss Hinata? 

Kageyama took one look at the boy in front of him, looking for all the world like a fallen angel, and knew that that would not be something he regretted. Hinata looked like a bad decision in a wine drunk haze. A bad decision that Kageyama wanted to make. 

“It’s not you,” Kageyama said, and Hinata took a few more steps. Kageyama could have leaned forward and grabbed him by the wrists and tugged him forward. He didn’t move. “I just don’t like dancing.” 

Besides, there was no way Hinata felt the same way. Hinata, who was all sunshine and smiles and determination, wouldn’t feel the same way about Kageyama. It just didn’t make sense. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It was always hurt when something you loved didn’t love you back. 

_ Love? _

_ I love him?  _

“Have you ever tried it?” 

“I don’t wanna.” 

_ I do.  _

_ I love Hinata.  _

_ How much did I drink?  _

Hinata was close enough to touch now. Close enough to kiss. Those brown eyes were still blazing like fire, and Kageyama felt like he was standing next to a bonfire. Somewhere in the middle of their words, the mood had gone from light to this. Kageyama’s head still felt like it was full of clouds. Hinata looked like a painting done in neon. Orange and blue and pink and purple and gold. 

“Fine then. We won’t dance.” 

And Kageyama wondered if maybe that would be the end of it, if Hinata would collapse onto the couch and let himself fade into the oblivion that Kageyama felt knocking at his consciousness. 

But then Hinata braced his palms on Kageyama’s shoulders and let his eyes sweep up and down Kageyama’s body and now Kageyama wasn’t just standing next to the fire, he was being consumed by it. 

Somewhere in his drunken mind, the voice calling for reason had gone silent. Gone silent because Kageyama  _ liked  _ this Hinata. Kageyama liked the Hinata that broke the rules, that was looking at him like he was a star. 

Kageyama settled his hands gently, so gently, on the arch of Hinata’s hips. Hinata looked down at him and his lashes were lowered and his lips still formed that sultry little pout and Kageyama wanted to burn and burn and burn with him. He wanted to go up in a blaze of neon and sunshine. 

Without saying anything else, Hinata settled himself in Kageyama’s lap. 

“Boke,” Kageyama said. His words came out strained and slurred even to his own ears. “What are you doing?” 

Hinata sighed, as if he had to deal with the burden of the world, and wound his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Their faces were inches apart, and Kageyama wasn’t breathing, and Hinata’s breath was wine-drenched. 

“What am I doing?” Hinata echoed. “You’re stupid, Kageyama. You’re stupid.” 

Kageyama opened his mouth to protest, but Hinata pressed a finger to his lips. He went totally still. Hinata was smiling now, all lopsided and bright. God, he was so bright. 

“You’re stupid, Kageyama, and I love you.” 

Kageyama’s tilting world jolted violently to the side but he didn’t even have time to play the words over and over again in his head because Hinata was fisting a hand in his shirt and straddling him, slamming their mouths together. 

It was messy and lopsided and they both tasted like wine and teenage rebellion, but it was glorious. Kageyama buried one hand in Hinata’s hair; it was so soft, it always had been. His other hand strayed where it wanted to. Across Hinata’s back, over his thighs, under his shirt. Anywhere Kageyama could touch. All of it felt too good to be true. Hinata was biting at his lip and Kageyama was tangling their tongues together and it was the wine, it had to be, because Kageyama wouldn’t have traded this moment for the entire world. 

They broke apart for air but that was it. It was like they were starved for this touch, starved for the kissing and the friction and the movement. And to think, they could have been doing this the whole time. He regretted all the denial he’d put himself through. But then Hinata’s lips were slashing down across his and all that flew out the window.

_ I’m drunk,  _ he thought.  _ I’m drunk and Hinata is kissing me and Hinata  _ loves me  _ and I’m happy. _

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama murmured the next time they broke apart. Hinata hummed and rolled his hips and pressed their foreheads together and Kageyama barely held in a moan. “You didn’t give me the chance to say it back.” 

“Because you’re stupid and don’t deserve it,” Hinata mumbled, drawing their mouths together again. It was lazy and languorous and Kageyama lapped up all the sounds Hinata made, but he drew away with a gasp a moment later. 

Hinata frowned at him. 

“You’re so needy,” Kageyama said, but there was no bite to it. Hinata grinned but, mercifully, let him speak. “Look, I- we’re both really drunk right now.”

“No shit.”

“But I want you to know that even though I’m stupid, I love you too.”

Hinata’s eyes swelled and his cheeks were still rosy and he looked like a dream. He looked ruined and wrecked and so beautiful that it made Kageyama’s chest ache. Neon and colors and fire. The world felt hazy and Hinata was glowing and Kageyama knew that tomorrow this memory would taste like bitter wine. 

Tomorrow, but not tonight. 

“I love you,” Hinata said again. 

“Even when I’m stupid?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata smiled like a fallen angel and sunshine made Kageyama’s heart flutter. 

“Even when you’re stupid.”

* * *

Kageyama woke up and his first thought was  _ warm, I’m so warm. _

His second was that he had such a bad headache he was going to throw up. 

Hinata was wrapped in his arms and they were both shirtless, legs tangled together. All the throw pillows lay scattered on the ground and both wine bottles sat almost empty on the coffee table. But Hinata looked beautiful. He’d looked beautiful covered in whorls of light and neon haze too. 

The night came back to him in sudden flashes and Kageyama groaned, burying his face in Hinata’s neck. His head was  _ pounding.  _ He was never getting drunk again. Ever. In his entire life. 

Hinata woke up a moment later, carding a hand through Kageyama’s hair with a soft whine.

Kageyama enjoyed the touch for a moment before Hinata was kneeling over the side of the couch and vomiting. 

It hit Kageyama then that they had club and school and that Hinata’s parents would be home today. He leapt off the couch as Hinata scrambled for the bathroom, hand clapped over his mouth. Sounds of more vomiting filled the house and Kageyama rushed into the kitchen, steps uneven, and stumbled to grab a cup. He filled it with water and tried not to spill it everywhere as he snagged a towel and ran for the bathroom. 

Hinata was bent over the toilet, orange hair plastered to his forehead. Kageyama groaned out loud and dropped to his knees beside him, rubbing his bare back. 

“Dammit, Hinata, oh god.” 

Hinata waved a hand. 

“No, I’ll be-  _ ugh-  _ I’ll be fine. Go start with-” he swallowed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “Cleaning up.” 

Kageyama couldn’t resist pressing one kiss to his forehead before dashing out of the bathroom, scrambling through the mess they’d made of the living room for their shirts. He would deal with the vomit later. 

“ _Dammit,_ Kageyama, Daichi’s gonna kill us!” Hinata shouted as he stumbled out of the bathroom. Kageyama looked up from where he was grabbing throw pillows and throwing them back onto the couch to look at Hinata. 

Despite the fact that what he had said was terrifying, all Kageyama could hear was what he had said last night. The hammer in his head that was beating his brain rang with the refrain. 

_ You’re stupid, Kageyama, and I love you.  _

He shoved the thought out of his head and mumbled a curse, running for Hinata’s room. Kageyama kept extra clothes here, and he had his volleyball things. If he could just get rid of the headache, Daichi would never have to know a thing. 

The thought of Sugawara finding out was something he refused to even consider.

“Hinata, where the fuck are my underwear?” He screamed. 

“Second drawer, you moron!” Hinata shouted back, then made a gagging noise. Kageyama imagined he was trying to clean up the vomit. 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama replied, but he was smiling. 

The rest of their morning passed in a blur of cleaning and teeth brushing and shouting and snatching kisses and Kageyama’s unrelenting headache, but somehow, they managed to be out the door on time. The sun felt like an assault on Kageyama’s eyes and he groaned. It was reflecting off all the snow and it made everything far, far too bright. It was like someone was driving a nail into his brain. 

Still, even with the assault on his skull, there was something he couldn’t let go. 

_ You’re stupid, Kageyama, and I love you.  _

Hinata rubbed his temple as they began to walk, air hissing between his teeth. Kageyama could relate. In fact, he could barely  _ look  _ at Hinata, all shining in the sunshine and snow even if he looked like he was dying. He was still gorgeous. 

“I am absolutely never doing any of that again,” he mumbled, more to himself than Kageyama. 

“What about the part where you confessed?” Kageyama blurted before he could stop himself. Hinata’s head whipped to him. “Will you- will you do that again?” 

There was long silence, then Hinata jammed the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

“God, Kageyama, you’re such a dumbass sometimes.” He removed his hands and smiled up at Kageyama, who was confused and lost and so in love with that smile, so in love with Hinata. “Of course I will. I was going to. Just not now! Now I need a nap that I can’t have and to not go to volleyball.” 

Kageyama chuckled. 

Chuckled, and grabbed Hinata’s hand. Hinata didn’t pull away. Just smiled the smile that made Kageyama want to burn into a thousand different colors. 

It had nothing to do with alcohol, nothing at all, when Kageyama pulled Hinata close and kissed him and decided right then and there that if he was going to be stupid for anyone, it would be for his neon boy. It would be for Hinata, who made him feel warm and at home and  _ happy,  _ and that had nothing to do with wine and everything to do with just how much Kageyama loved him. 

Kageyama didn’t let go of Hinata’s hand for the entire blinding walk to school, because he was stupid and in love and the world still felt a little hazy, a little warm, and because Hinata  _ was  _ home.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reeaaaddddiiiiiiinnnnggggggg! It was super short and for that I actually AM sorry. 
> 
> Tbh, I don't know why this fic even exists, but it's here now so we all have to deal with it. Feel free to leave your feedback and requests for other fics in the comments; I'm gonna stick to Haikyuu for now just cause I know it well. I'm roughly planning out a Sakuatsu one so if that's something people wanna see then tell me. But yeah! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
